


Good Morning

by sunkissedbysnow



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedbysnow/pseuds/sunkissedbysnow
Summary: Tentang Chan yang ingin ngusel, tapi Seungsik harus bekerja.
Relationships: Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Good Morning

Hari ini hari Rabu. Hari tengah dalam satu pekan dan kadang jadi hari sibuk dan padat bagi beberapa orang yang bekerja atau masih sekolah. Tidak terkecuali bagi Seungsik yang sudah bangun saat jarum jam menunjuk angka enam dan tiga di pagi hari. Usai menyelesaikan mandi paginya, Seungsik kembali ke kasur. Saatnya membangunkan Chan.

“Chan.. hey, bangun." Seungsik mengelus-elus pipi Chan yang masih terlelap di kasur mereka. Si empunya pipi menarik nafas panjang-panjang saat jari-jari lentik Seungsik membuatnya merasakan perubahan suhu pada pipinya. Ada sensasi dingin yang dirasakan Chan dari tangan Seungsik yang baru saja selesai mandi.

“ _Morning_..” Chan berbisik lirih. Khas suara orang baru bangun tidur. Seungsik mengulas senyum lembut melihat pasangannya masih dengan muka bantal dengan mata yang masih kesulitan untuk terbuka. Seungsik menarik tangan Chan, berusaha membuatnya bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Kemudian menyodorkan air lemon dan madu hangat yang langsung diteguk oleh laki-laki yang lebih pendek.

“Kamu kok udah bangun?” tanya Chan setelah kesadarannya sudah cukup.

“Hari Rabu, Chan. Aku ada pertemuan sama klien yang udah janjian dari minggu kemarin. Dia minta ketemu pagi."

“Kamu nggak bilang aku kemarin?”

“Aku bilang kamu hari Senin kemarin. Inget?” Seungsik mengusak rambut Chan gemas. Bagi Seungsik, Chan saat bangun tidur adalah saat-saat dimana Chan terlihat menggemaskan dan cantik. Dengan rambutnya yang sedikit ikal acak-acakan, bibir merahnya yang tiba-tiba suka mencebik dan mata bulatnya yang berada di tengah-tengah kesadaran. Rasanya Seungsik ingin menghujani Chan dengan kecupan sayang (walaupun dia tetap melakukan itu setiap harinya).

“Sana cuci muka. Aku mau siap-siap dulu. Kali aja kamu mau bikinin aku sarapan?”

Chan mengangguk setelah mengusap wajahnya. Ia melihat Seungsik yang berdiri di depan lemari pakaian mereka, memilih-milih baju yang akan ia kenakan hari ini.

“Seungsik.”

“Hm?”

Chan beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Berganti menjadi menumpukan lututnya di atas kasur dengan tangan yang meraih rahang Seungsik dan menempelkan kedua bilah bibir mereka untuk pertama kali di hari Rabu minggu pertama bulan Agustus.

“Kamu lupa nggak kasih itu.” Seungsik terkekeh mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Chan setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Seungsik menangkup pipi Chan. Mengecup hidung mancung dan bibir si pemilik dekik beberapa kali dengan sayang.

“Sekarang udah aku kasih.” jika selain tomat dan kepiting rebus yang berwarna merah, maka pipi Chan saat ini adalah hal lain yang berubah warna menjadi merah.

*

“Sik.” mereka sudah selesai sarapan. Chan memanaskan martabak yang kemarin mereka beli dan menceplok telur dengan saus dan mayonaise. Sejujurnya, Chan tidak begitu pintar memasak, makanya dia hanya membuatkan sarapan yang sangat amat simple. Berbeda dengan Seungsik, yang belakangan ini hobi memasaknya kembali muncul sehingga Chan menjadi sering makan makanan yang belum pernah ia coba sebelumnya, dengan resep Seungsik.

Seungsik yang sedang memasukkan beberapa lembar kertas dan perlengkapan kerjanya, menjawab panggilan Chan tanpa melihat ke arah pasangannya. Ia perlu memastikan apa yang dia bawa sudah lengkap daripada dia harus bolak-balik rumah tempat kerja.

Chan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Seungsik, memeluknya dari belakang dan menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung Seungsik.

“Kamu nanti pulang jam berapa?”

“Biasa. Jam lima udah keluar kok, kalau nggak ada kerjaan lain.”

Chan mengangguk. Alih-alih melepaskan pelukannya, Chan justru menenggelamkan wajahnya ke punggung Seungsik. Menghirup aroma parfum _black musk,_ wangi kesukaan Chan. 

“Sik.. kalau kamu hari ini nggak kerja gimana?” ucap Chan lirih.

“Hah? Kenapa? Kamu sakit?” Seungsik membalikkan badannya dengan intonasi suara yang panik. Dengan cepat, ia mendudukkan Chan di sofa yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Seungsik berdiri. Tangannya sudah berada di kening kekasihnya, mengecek suhu tubuh yang mungkin saja naik. Chan hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan menggeleng. 

“..Nggak, bukan sakit,”

“Terus? Kamu nggak panas juga. Kenapa?” bukannya memberikan jawaban, Chan justru melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Seungsik. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di potongan leher Seungsik. Sesekali ia memberikan kecupan kecil di leher yang lebih tua beberapa bulan.

“Chan?”

“...”

“Sayang?”

“Kalau kamu nggak masuk hari ini, gimana?”

“Memangnya ada apa?”

Chan menghela nafas panjang sebelum menarik wajahnya dari leher Seungsik. Ditangkupnya wajah Seungsik dengan bibir yang mencebik lucu.

Seungsik rasanya gemas.

“Seungsiikkk.” Seungsik sudah mengepalkan tangannya menahan gemas, melihat perilaku Chan yang di pagi hari ini yang benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya. Jika biasanya adalah Seungsik yang sering berlaku manja ke Chan, terutama saat suaminya ini akan pergi keluar kota karena pekerjaannya. Maka, pagi ini adalah pagi yang jarang sekali terjadi Seungsik lihat. Chan dengan segala kegemasannya dan yang hari ini sifat _clingy_ -nya muncul, benar-benar bisa membuat Seungsik lepas kontrol jika dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

“Sik, jangan pergi..” rajuk Chan, “..temenin aku. Please?”

Seungsik tertawa kecil, hingga matanya hampir hilang. Salah satu hal yang membuat Chan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan Seungsik sejak enam tahun lalu.

“Tapi kan Sik harus kerja, Chan."

“Nggak bisa ijin ya?” Seungsik menggeleng. Dikecupnya pipi Chan sebelum berusaha melepaskan tangan Chan dari wajahnya.

“Nanti, kalau bisa, Sik pulang cepet deh." 

Chan menghela nafas lesu. Ia mengangguk pasrah dengan ucapan Seungsik. Menyadari dia tidak bisa memaksa Seungsik untuk tetap di rumah hari ini karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang jam kerjanya sangat fleksibel sebagai seorang fotografer.

“Hati-hati,” ucap Chan final tanpa melihat ke arah Seungsik.

“Manja banget kamu hari ini? Nanti aku pulang kamu manja semau kamu deh."

“Nggak mau. Udah sana kamu berangkat. Dadah.”

Seungsik hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya melihat perubahan perilaku Chan yang tiba-tiba. Dari yang awalnya sangat ingin Seungsik tidak pergi dan sekarang dengan gampangnya menyuruh Seungsik untuk pergi setelah penawaran Seungsik untuk ngusel-ngusel ditolaknya. 

Seungsik tidak paham. Matanya mengikuti arah gerakan kekasihnya yang kembali ke kamar. Jam dinding ruang tamu mereka sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Yang artinya, jika dalam tiga puluh menit Seungsik tidak berangkat dia pasti akan terlambat. Namun, daripada berangkat, Seungsik justru pergi menyusul Chan yang pergi ke kamar mereka dan mendapati kekasihnya sedang duduk di sofa empuk di sudut ruangan dengan gitar akustik di pangkuannya.

Seungsik mendekati Chan yang sedang memetik senar gitar yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk lantunan nada acak yang dimainkan.

“Chan.” Chan mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar suara yang sangat amat familiar. Mata bulatnya mengerjap lucu.

“Katanya mau berangkat?”

“Bentar lagi. Kamu kena-”

“Nanti kamu telat kalau berangkat nanti.” potong Chan, “udah sana berangkat.”

“Bener ya aku berangkat ya?” tidak ada jawaban dari Chan. Yang lebih muda lebih memilih fokus dengan gitar yang ada di pangkuannya daripada menjawab pertanyaan (atau pernyataan) dari yang lebih tua.

“Kalau aku berangkat, nanti kamu nggak bisa peluk-peluk aku lho?”

“Ya emang nggak bisa kan. Kamu juga kerja. Gimana caranya aku bisa peluk-peluk kamu? Lagian yang mau dipeluk-peluk juga nggak mau dipeluk sekarang, percuma juga kan akunya. Mending aku diem daripada nanti kamu keganggu kerjanya. Lagian siapa suruh sih, dari kemarin kamu tuh lembur terus. Pulang malem banget. Makan aja sampe kelupaan kalau nggak diingetin. Kayak anak kecil. Mana kamu juga, bawa kerjaan pulang. Sampe akunya juga nggak kamu perhatiin, sibuk aja terus sama klien-klien dan kertas-kertas kamu."

Seungsik mengulum bibir bawahnya, menahan senyum dari bibir tipis merah mudanya mendengar celotehan Chan pagi hari ini. Menyadari penyebab kenapa tiba-tiba Chan ingin dirinya tidak pergi kerja untuk menghabiskan hari Rabu di bulan Agustus dengan Seungsik. Chan- **nya** masih mengomel. Mengeluarkan segala uneg-unegnya tanpa Seungsik ada niatan untuk memotong barang satu katapun. Membiarkan bibir merah yang biasa ia kulum itu mengomel.

“..udah sana kamu berangkat. Aku juga sibuk hari ini." Chan meletakkan gitar yang sedari tadi ia pangku ke tempat asal. Berniat meninggalkan Seungsik yang masih disana, namun tentu saja dicegah oleh Seungsik yang langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sedikit berisi suaminya dan menempelkan kedua kening mereka.

Chan diam. Tidak memberikan respon atas perilaku Seungsik. Tiba-tiba rasa takut menyeruak pada Chan. Takut apabila Seungsik marah karena sikap manjanya hari ini. Atau takut karena dia meminta hal-hal aneh pada Seungsik pagi hari ini. Jantungnya sudah berdetak di atas normal.

Seungsik tersenyum lembut sembari menatap kedua netra Chan yang terlihat takut-takut melihatnya. “Manjanya ditahan dulu. Nanti habis Sik pulang, Chan bisa peluk Sik banyak-banyak dan sampai Chan puas. Cuma kamu yang bisa peluk aku.” 

Salah satu kelemahan Chan adalah saat dirinya mendengar Seungsik berbicara dengan suara yang sangat lirih dan sedikit rendah, lebih rendah dari suara yang biasa ia gunakan saat berbicara biasa. Chan mengangguk gugup. Ujung bajunya yang tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celana bahannya, ia remas-remas gugup. “

Seungsik menepuk-nepuk kepala Chan pelan dan meninggalkan beberapa kecupan untuk suaminya. " _Good_. Aku berangkat dulu.” dengan tiga kali kecupan di bibir, hidung dan pipi Chan, Seungsik benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkan Chan dengan telinga dan pipi yang sangat amat merah mendapatkan perilaku sangat manis dari suaminya pagi ini..

Chan melambaikan tangannya ke Seungsik yang berjalan menuju pintu. Melihat punggung yang lebih lebar milik suaminya dan bersyukur ia memilih Seungsik untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya. 

**-fin-**

**Author's Note:**

> Ini word vomit karena abis nonton Tetangga Masa Gitu terus kepikiran mereka kalau lagi mood ngusel.


End file.
